


Just Sex

by Sarren



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Trust me, Ianto.' Jack's grin looked predatory. 'Have I ever led you astray?'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sex

Ianto smoothly removed the coffee mug from in front of Gwen. Gwen didn't appear to notice, her eyes fixed on Owen. Owen was staring back, his feet up on his desk. He was flicking a pen against his teeth. As usual, Ianto pretended not to notice. That was pretty much standard operating procedure around here. If anyone ever officially paid attention to all the shagging that went on...well, he had a feeling that there'd be an abrupt change in the command structure of the Cardiff branch of Torchwood.

He cast an unobtrusive glance upwards as he passed Jack's office, certain he could feel eyes watching him, not acknowledging the vague feeling of disappointment when he wasn't there. He glanced around. Tosh had her handbag on her desk and looked like she'd finished up her report.

He drifted towards her, and picked up her mug. 'Off somewhere, Tosh?'

Tosh looked at the clock on the computer. 'I have an appointment.'

Ianto raised an eyebrow just a fraction. Tosh glared at him. 'I'm getting my hair done, all right? I've had to cancel the last two appointments because of work and the split ends are driving me crazy.'

'I understand,' Ianto said, deadpan. 'I have the same problem myself.'

Tosh glared at him. Ianto allowed himself a tiny smile. Tosh's shoulders relaxed and she smiled back. She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the exit. 'Bye guys,' she called behind her.

Ianto busied himself in the kitchen washing the dishes, tidying up. Not thinking about anything in particular. When there was nothing left to do he came out into the Hub again. Owen and Gwen were still there.

'Get a room,' he wanted to say, but he restrained himself. It wasn't like he had the moral high ground here. He looked up at the glass wall again inadvertently, and caught a flash of movement.

Jack.

He'd just go up and see if Jack wanted anything. Like coffee. Or filing. Ianto ignored the way his chest seemed to tighten and drew a deep careful breath. He climbed the stairs slowly, feeling conspicuous, like everyone...knew. It took an effort not to look to see if the others were watching.

Jack was leaning back in his chair, one foot propped on the desk, sprawling, completely at ease. The fabric of his pants was stretched across his groin, shamelessly displaying himself. Ianto made the mistake of meeting his eyes. His hot, knowing eyes. Ianto clasped suddenly sweaty hands in front of him.

Jack nodded towards the glass. 'Have they gone yet?'

Ianto went over and looked down. Owen and Gwen were hurrying towards the tunnel doors, hand in hand. 'They're just leaving now. How did you know, sir?'

'Are you kidding? Did you miss the eyefucking going on down there? They were just waiting for you to leave.'

Ianto watched them out of sight.

'I've been waiting for you too, Ianto.'

Ianto turned and looked at Jack. He leant back against the cool glass. 'They've only gone to a storeroom or something. They won't be gone long.'

'About twenty minutes, I'd say. Owen likes to get naked.'

Ianto must have betrayed something.

'Oh come on, Ianto,' Jack sounded a bit exasperated. 'You are possibly the only person in Cardiff who hasn't slept with Owen. Unless you're holding out on me...?

'No sir!' He bit his lip. 'No,' he said, more calmly. 'I'm not really into men.'

Jack raised his eyebrows and let his legs fall further apart. Ianto's eyes were drawn to his obvious hard on, despite his best intentions, and he cursed himself for the blush he couldn't control.

'You're...different,' he said. I can't help myself, he didn't say.

Jack laughed delightedly. 'I am that,' he agreed. 'So...'

'Sir?'

'We have about nineteen minutes til they come back.'

Ianto swallowed nervously. 'You're sure about that, are you?'

'Trust me, Ianto.' Jack's grin looked predatory. 'Have I ever led you astray?'

Abruptly, Ianto relaxed. It was funny, really. 'Well, actually...' he moved towards Jack, loosening his tie as he went, pulling it off.

'Yes, well, never mind that now.' Jack sat up a bit as Ianto slid smoothly into his lap, his leg falling to the floor as he changed position, his hands settling on Ianto's hips. Ianto reached into his pocket and held up the stopwatch for Jack to see.

'That's new.'

'It has a timer function. I thought it might come in useful.'

Jack nodded thoughtfully. 'Cool.'

'I'll set this for fifteen minutes,' Ianto continued, 'we'll need a minute or two to...clean up.' He reached back and placed the stopwatch on the desk, carefully away from the edge.

'We will, will we?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Ianto, call me Jack, at least when we're fucking, okay?'

Ianto shifted a bit in Jack's lap, getting comfortable. 'Ah, but I know how much it turns you on when I call you sir, Sir.'

'Oh, you do.'

'Yes, sir.' Ianto smiled at Jack.

Jack smiled back at him, looking uncomplicatedly happy. Ianto felt the uncomfortable chest tightening sensation again. Jack's smile started to fade and he looked searchingly at Ianto. Ianto found it hard to meet his gaze, suddenly.

'You know what? I'm not really in the mood for a quickie.' Jack leaned over and grabbed his phone. 'Gwen, there's been a Weevil sighting in Splot. Clifton Street. Probably nothing, but best check it out. Take Owen for back up.' Jack was unbuttoning Ianto's shirt with his free hand. Ianto started to return the favour. 'If you don't think you can handle it-- ' Jack's hand was busy with Ianto's belt now. 'Oh, you can? That's what I thought. As I said, probably a guy in a Halloween mask or something, no point coming back if that's the case.' Ianto's fly was unzipped and he gasped as Jack's hand slid into his underwear and grasped him, pumping him firmly, just a couple of strokes and he was so hard already. Jack was still talking, seemingly unaffected. 'Why don't you and Owen call it a day afterwards. See you tomorrow.' He snapped the phone shut and threw it on the desk. 'Now, what have we here?'

'Jack,' Ianto said. He slid his hands up Jack's chest, stroking the shirt and braces off his shoulders in one move. Jack smiled up at him, making no move to free his arms.

'What happened to sir?' he teased.

Ianto grasped Jack's head in his hands, his fingers carding through the silky hair. Jack leaned into the touch, his eyes intent on Ianto's. Ianto leaned forward slowly. 'Shut up, sir,' he said, and kissed him.

And just like every time before, he was lost immediately. Jack's kisses were like nothing Ianto had ever experienced. Hot and deep and so needful, as though nothing else in the universe existed. It was Jack's kisses that Ianto jerked off to at home, it was Jack's kisses that kept him coming back to the man, even though he knew that he - this - didn't mean anything to Jack. Jack was who he was; he'd shag anything if it was gorgeous enough, as someone had once said.

Except Ianto was starting to feel cheated. So far their shagging had consisted of occasionally jerking each other off, and that one memorable time Jack had blown him in the men's room of the Pantmawr Inn.

Ianto gasped as Jack's hand tightened, started jacking him again. He broke the kiss and pulled Jack's head back so he could look into his eyes. 'I want you, Jack,' he gasped. 'Can I have you?

Jack smiled slowly, 'I thought you'd never ask.'

Ianto hesitated. 'How do you want to do it?'

'Well, I do happen to have this perfectly good desk, and if you'd like to check out that drawer there...'

Ianto scrambled to his feet and opened the drawer, staring blankly into it for a few seconds before he realised what he was supposed to be seeing. 'You keep lube in the drawer?' Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Of course you do, you're Captain Jack Harkness.'

'Are you implying that I'm easy?'

'I'm not implying anything,' Ianto said, turning around to the sight of Jack rapidly stripping out of his clothes.

'I'd be offended if it wasn't true,' Jack smirked. 'So are we just going to stand around and talk about me all day? Not that I'm against that in principle, mind, but wasn't there something you wanted to do, like oh, fucking my brains out? I have every confidence in your ability to-.'

'If you wouldn't mind stopping talking now, sir, and bending over that desk for me, that would be most helpful.' Ianto grabbed the lube and shut the drawer.

And then watched, stupid with lust, as Jack walked stark naked up to his desk and bent casually over it, stretching his arms out to take hold of the edge. 'God, I love how polite you are. It's such a turn on. I get hard just listening to you taking orders for morning tea.'

'Jack.'

'Right, stopping talking now. Moaning is allowed, I presume?'

Ianto slid two slick fingers into Jack's arse without warning. Jack gasped, and shifted his legs further apart. Ianto pulled out and squeezed more lube on his fingers, shoving them back in. Jack wriggled. 'C'mon, Ianto, I'm no blushing virgin. Fuck me already.'

'If you say so.' Ianto shoved his pants and undies down as far as his thighs. He grabbed his dick and, fighting for control - because god, he was about to fuck Jack's arse - lined himself up and pushed in, shuddering at the intensity of the sensation. He bent over Jack's back, panting, and just rested, desperate not to come, afraid to move.

Jack was silent under him. For about twenty seconds. Then, 'What's up? Have you stroked out back there? Do I need to call Owen?'

Ianto growled, and straightened up. Grabbing those narrow hips, he got on with the job of fucking Jack's brains out.

God it was good, so hot and tight and Jack was moaning now, as promised; quick, breathy moans, interspersed with deeper sighs as Ianto stroked deeper. Then Ianto shifted and adjusted his angle, going on instinct and Jack stiffened and made a noise a lot like a scream. And then it was too much, with Jack clenching around him and jerking and he bit his lip and tasted blood and came, thought whiting out.

The stopwatch beeped. Ianto laughed weakly. 'Didn't need to send the others home after all,' he mumbled against Jack's neck.

'Useful to know for next time,' Jack said.

Next time. Ianto hugged the thought close. He let himself relax for just a moment against Jack's sweaty back.

'Do you mind?' Jack sounded a trifle breathless.

'Sorry.' Ianto withdrew carefully and wiped himself with his handkerchief. He put himself back together with hands that trembled only slightly, and looked around for his tie. He didn't look at Jack again until his tie was carefully knotted and his suit was immaculate. Reluctantly, he turned around.

Jack was perched on the edge of the desk, watching him, seemingly unconcerned with his own nakedness. He was as beautiful as a sculpture and at this moment looked as cold and distant as one. 'Going somewhere?' he asked, an edge in his voice

Ianto forced himself to meet Jack's eyes, taking care to keep his expression and his voice bland as he said, 'If there's nothing else you require of me here, sir, I thought I'd lock up downstairs and head off.'

Jack's expression was hard. 'You say that like servicing me is part of your duties.'

Ianto looked at him. He felt helpless to explain that that wasn't what he meant, that he was confused, that he wasn't sure what was going on between them. His stomach twisted and he felt sick.

Jack obviously mistook his silence. 'Well, if you think that...' he began heatedly, then stopped himself with an obvious effort. He took a deep breath, and turned away. 'Never mind,' he continued, more quietly. 'Go home, Ianto. We'll talk later.'

Ianto was half way out the door when he stopped. He couldn't leave it there, with Jack thinking... He turned and opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't sure what. Jack had his arms crossed, his head down, staring at the floor, but not like he was seeing it.

Ianto had crossed the floor before he even knew what he planned to do. He took Jack's face between his hands and tilted his head up, and kissed him, trying to convey everything he was feeling, everything he couldn't say, into the kiss.

For a moment he thought it wasn't going to work. Jack was unresponsive against him, and he despaired, and then Jack's hands were on his hips, and the man smiled against his mouth, and kissed him back.

Ianto broke the kiss and gulped for breath, leaning his forehead against Jack's.

Jack laughed. 'Why didn't you just say so?'


End file.
